Demigods and Magicians
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: "We're magicians at the House of Life." "Well, this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson. I'm Annabeth." "I'm Sadie Kane. This is my brother Carter Kane."
1. Chapter 1

[Sadie, Sadie, listen. You tell the interesting bit, I'll tell the beginning.]

Hello, Carter Kane here. I'm with my sister at the moment, Sadie Kane. We're magicians at the House of Life. [Yes Sadie, we do need introducing.] We've had a really weird day. I guess we should start with the hydra.

We were out in Long Island, NY. Technically, we weren't supposed to be here – ages ago Amos said something or other, but I can't remember. Anyway, we were searching for Anubis, Sadie's crush. [OW!] That was Sadie kicking me in...Never mind. Anubis had told us to meet him at Long Island for a discussion, but we weren't told what about. It felt weird though, being with my sister only. We're usually accompanied by Walt and Jaz, or at least _anyone _else. It was kinda awkward. I was about to try and make small talk, but then I heard a rustle from the woods. I grabbed Sadie and hid behind a boulder. "What is that thing?" Sadie whispered loudly.

As if in answer to the question, a snake slithered out. My vision must have been blurry, because it had six-heads. I blinked. Nope. Six heads.

Instinctively, I pulled out my wand [stop laughing, Sadie. I mean my magic wand] and my sword. Sadie pulled out her wand too, and we advanced cautiously. We'd never seen anything like this.

Sadie shot a spell at the creature, but it simply bounced off the snakeskin and ricocheted around our heads. We stared at each other, wide-eyed. As if to make things worse, my sword couldn't even make a dent in the monster.

Ok, Sadie here. Now I can tell the good part.

Two people stumbled out of the woods together, a boy and a girl. They both were holding weapons made of bronze. The girl caught sight of us but she didn't say anything. The guy was busily slicing at heads expertly with his sword. I could feel Carter glowing with envy at the swift movements the sword made. [Don't deny it, Carter]

"The fire!" the girl yelled. I felt slightly nauseated as I looked up, to see the same snake with six necks but no heads, oozing green blood. The pair pulled out matches and burnt the stumps. The creature disintegrated. They were both breathing hard. The girl brought us to the guy's attention, so we hastily stopped hiding. I blushed. The guy was _hot_.

He had sea-green eyes and messy black hair. He looked like a trouble-maker. His smirk was cute. Too bad that he was 17, or roundabout that age. The girl must have been his girlfriend. She had curly blonde hair and grey eyes, which were a little intimidating. Maybe that was because we'd just watched her slice the heads off a snake without flinching.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she interrogated us. Judging by Carter's expression, he was scared witless. So I stepped up and acted big sister (even though I'm not).

"Sadie Kane. This is my brother Carter Kane." I felt like we should be truthful, though I was tempted to give us fake names, to protect our identity. Gary and Lisa sounded good. Oh well, too late.

"Well, this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." Cue the awesome smirk. "And I'm Annabeth Chase." She studied us intently, though her eyes focused mostly on Carter. Probably because he's older, taller etc. "What did you just see?" she enquired.

Carter stuttered nervously. "A-a six h-h-headed snake?"

Annabeth exchanged looks with Percy. I can't read minds, but it seems like they had a mental conversation...something like this:

_P: They saw it!_

_A: I'm aware of that. _

_P: Do you think that they're one of us?_

_A: Only one way to find out._

"Have you fought monsters before?" Percy asked me. I felt overjoyed that he was talking to me, then guilty because he had a girlfriend.

"Yes." I enunciated. "The Set animal, you know all sorts." I suddenly remembered that I'd just revealed something important. "Keep it secret." I warned.

Carter seemed to regain his composure and joined in the conversation. "Magicians at the House of Life." He explained. I just stood there awkwardly whilst Annabeth paled visibly. Percy took her arm.

"Wise-Girl?" he asked quietly. I frowned. What kind of a nickname is Wise Girl? Then Annabeth spoke the most unexpected word.

"Brooklyn." She said. I nodded.

**A/N I know, it sucks. Sorry. If you liked it, review and recommend to your friends!**

**Yes, everyone's a bit OOC. I've only read the Red Pyramid so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it took me a while to update. I had a certain, eh-hem, set-back. Oh well. I own PJatO, HoO, and my pets the flying pigs. Did I mention that today is opposite day?**

I have to admit, I was quite excited at the prospect of visiting this "camp". Annabeth had told us about it. Percy was leading the way, his hand entwined with hers. [Sadie, stop drooling. We know you love him.]We finally approached a forest, something Sadie and I had walked past many times. It surprised me when I realised we'd never spotted the flaming torches on a marble entrance, or the fleece hanging off the pine tree, or the-

"DRAGON!" Sadie screamed, pointing. I followed her gaze.

The dragon was at least 32,000ft long, as wide as a coach, covered in glistening purple scales. It appeared to be sleeping, luckily. Sadie's screams ceased to wake it, which was a surprise. Sadie's screams can wake the dead. [No Sadie that was _not_ a compliment.]

"Don't panic," Percy assured her. "That's just Peleus. He sleeps all the time. But just his size scares of the intruders, usually. But if anyone _really _bad turns up, he wakes up. It hasn't happened yet though."

As we walked closer, Peleus opened one of his eyes. It was a startlingly orange, fierce colour. It studied us for a moment. I trembled, sure this thing was gonna jump up and swallow us. But Percy just laughed at it.

"Keepin' us safe, Peels?" he joked, stroking Peleus on the head. The dragon settled instantly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

We finally got inside the magical mystical barrier, or whatever. To me, it was just a tree. But Annabeth said it was magic. So, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I couldn't believe my eyes. Campers, all in orange tees, were walking round, chatting, laughing and training together. Everything seemed so normal, even the fact that there was a girl one minute, then a tree. Then a guy approached us.

He had a wispy goatee and was wearing a slightly raised Rasta-style cap. He was wearing a green shirt, with the slogan _Hug the World!_ and a set of reed-pipes hung from his neck. He grinned at the sight of them.

"Who's this?" He asked cheerfully.

"Hey, Grover!" Percy greeted.

Annabeth whispered something in his ear.

"Oh." He murmured.

As I was about to speak, Sadie decides to state the obvious. "You're half goat."

Grover rolled his eyes. "Yes, cleverly observed."

Sadie blushed angrily. "Well, if you'll excuse me..."

I grabbed her arm and restrained her. She tried to wrench me off but I didn't want her to get embarrassed. Just as she wriggled free someone else came over. He was tall; he towered above us. Nevertheless, he looked friendly. His dark eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

_Thud_.

That was the sound of Sadie hitting the floor.

For this guy was half horse.


End file.
